1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to assist in leveling wall-mounted pictures and other objects and to keep them in leveled condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture frames are commonly hung by wire from one or two wall-mounted hooks and are adjusted after hanging to achieve a level condition of the top and bottom edges and a vertical condition of the side edges. Such picture leveling has normally been accomplished by adjusting it back and forth by eye until it appeared to be level from a distance, by measuring from a known vertical edge such as a door or window frame or room corner, or from a known level such as the floor or ceiling. In some instances a level indicating device has been used such as a spirit level placed against one edge of the frame to determine whether or not the adjustment has leveled the picture. This requires that the person hanging the picture either hold onto the level with one hand and attempt to adjust the picture with the other hand, which can be a difficult maneuver, or to set the level down, trial adjust the picture with both hands, and then check it with the level.